


Abandoned innocence

by Michael_Langdon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempted rape at some stage, Bloody Scenes, But this story needs a threesome, Death, Def Yaoi, I don't usually make threesomes, I normally only like Sebastian x Ciel, Jealousy, Language, M/M, Mention of Death, Might be Out of Character, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel x Alois - Freeform, Threesome, sex scenes, so just this once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Langdon/pseuds/Michael_Langdon
Summary: When was it they started this mess? Seeing each other at night? Sneaking into each other's beds? It was odd, for a butler and a master to be doing these things. But Lust was powerful and care was thrown to the wind. Forgotten. Abandoned. Whatever happened it laid between them. Though maybe they shouldn't have been too careless.





	1. Don't leave any marks

**HELLO ALL! Author here, to welcome you beauties to my Black Butler fanfic. I've been watching a lot of it recently and loooooovvveeee Sebastian and Ciel they are so cute together. So fair warning these two characters will be 'intimate' with each other so if you're not into that this isn't for you.**

**If anyone is a die-hard fan of Black Butler please don't be afraid to leave any helpful comments about the anime so I can try to keep the characters like themselves as much as possible throughout this fanfic!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

                                                                                      

 

**Winter mornings, dark and cold. The air was like bites to any bare flesh. It's harshness was devouring and unforgiving. As soft white snow began to pile outside, coating trees and the ground in a thick layer of ice, the wind rattled through trees and buildings, shaking the windows with a soft howling noise. In the phantomhive manor, most were asleep. It was only six in the morning nobody should be awake. Though, upstairs in a room lit by only a few candles to offer light, two people were awake. A butler and his master.**

"Sebastian", breathly moans filled the cold air, pale skin arched off of the bedsheets into the warmth of the other being. Small fingers curled themselves in dark threads of silky black hair. Legs became intertwined as large hands travelled all over the younger boy. Caressing every part of the body the boy offered. The older man didn't pause his actions as his name was being called, he took it as a sign to progress further. He bowed his head and parted his lips, pressing gently against the blue-haired boy's neck he offered a sign of gentleness as a reward. The younger boy accepted the actions and tilted his head away from the black haired man to allow more room. Parting away slowly, Crimson eyes were met fiercely with mismatched ones. Too much didn't have to be said between the two. They didn't need it. The older man went back into the younger boys neck, kissing and biting slowly, then moved to his collarbone to do the same thing.

"I do not have to remind you _again_ to not leave marks do I?" The younger boy's voice came out firmly as he felt the older male pause his actions to peer up at him. 

"No  _My Lord_." The older male replied and continued on with his actions. Allowing the younger male to do as he pleased with his hair as it started to become pulled on by the younger male. 

For that night they indulged in each others presence once more. Another night they spent together, Another night spent holding each other. But once it was all over and their greedy lust had been fulfilled for the night no words would be exchanged with one another. As usual the older man...The Butler...would leave the younger one's room for him to rest. It became a regular thing to visit every few nights. Sneaking into each other's rooms when everyone was asleep. This....'treat'....only new, kept the butler entertained. It's a mystery who started it first. Perhaps it would be more interesting to see who would end it first. But when and how. That's what's keeping this game fun. 

* * *

 

"For today, we have finely cooked mince pie with herbed potato seasoned with a light dressing of high-quality beef gravy." The butler stated as he sat the plate full of delicious looking food down in front of his master. "And to accompany that, red wine, brought straight from the high-quality factories in Ireland." Carefully the black haired male poured the Earl a glass of wine. The boy stabbed the tender meat with his fork after cutting it to the size he required it to be. 

"Smells alright." The younger boy approved as he began to eat, "What's my schedule for today?" He asked as the butler stood beside him.

"We have received a letter from the Queen," The butler stated as he delved his gloved hand into his breast pocket inside his coat and pulled out a sealed letter stamped by the queen. Opening it swiftly the butler scanned over the letter before him. "It seems the Queen would like us to investigate a village where people are getting deathly sick, then to report back to her if it should be quarantined or not." The butler read earning a long heavy sigh from the Earl.

"Honestly, What if I end up getting sick?" The Earl shook his head and stood from his seat.

Folding the letter carefully the butler put it back into his pocket. "Indeed it is risky. Would you like to send me out there instead? I have no risk of getting infected." The butler stated. The boy pondered for a minute before closing his eye and opening it again to look up at his butler.

"No. I'm her Gaurd dog and I'll do what she sends me out to do. Just make sure no infected person comes near me." Ciel replied, smiling the butler placed a gloved hand on his chest and bowed to him.

" _Yes, My Young Lord._ " 

 

* * *

 

A deep blue eye stared out the carriage window in boredom. They had been riding since the early afternoon and only now just arriving at the dreary town. The sun had long past set and snow was beginning to fall at ease once more. Although it was dark the town was still visible to make out. All the houses were wooden and small. Only the 'Hotel' they would be staying at was two stories. Everyone was inside at this hour, not a soul was out on the streets. As the carriage slowed to a complete stop the Butler moved swiftly to open the door and step outside into the cold night air. Turning on his side, the butler extended a gloved hand towards his young master, who took it to step down the lowered steps. Once they were out and the door was shut the carriage turned itself around and took off back into the direction they came from. 

"Come, let's go inside my Lord." The butler encouraged as he walked up to the 'hotel' door and pulled it open. Ciel looked around the empty looking town, there was a strong stench the lingered the air. One that the young Earl had smelled before.  **Death**. Ciel slowly walked over to his butler, a light coat of freshly fallen snow laid on top of their coats. As the young master walked in first his butler shortly followed, pulling the door shut along with him. 

As the two checked in and made their way to the room the stench of death got stronger as they walked down the narrow hallway to their room. It was so strong that Ciel had to put his hand over his nose. Once they entered the room, the stench was cleared. Fresh air signalled the Earl to breathe once more. 

"You should retire for the night, my lord. Get started on this case first thing tomorrow." The butler stated as he stripped his young lord of the clothes he was wearing, replacing them with a clean long sleeved oversized white shirt. Sitting on the bed the Earl took his eyepatch off and placed it on the dresser beside him. 

"Did you smell that? This town its poisoned with it." The boy stated as he got under the blanket. 

"The smell of rotting corpses, unpleasant to even my nose." The butler replied as he looked down at the boy in bed. 

"To think a demon surrounded by death all the time doesn't like the smell of it." The Earl snickered as he sat upright in bed. 

Smiling devilishly the butler watched his young masters actions. For a minute there were no words spoken between the two. Ciel caught onto Sebastian's game. He was waiting for the younger one to make the first move. Keeping firm eye contact with the butler Ciel raised his hand and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. "I'm not tired." The Earl stated confidently. "Entertain me." 

" _Yes, My Lord_." Skillfully the butler took his gloves off with his teeth seductively as the young master watched. Once they were off he placed them beside Ciel's eyepatch and moved his attention back the boy. Slowly the butler climbed on top of the blue-haired boy, admiring his confidence and charm. He drew a slender hand up to the boy's chin and gripped onto it gently before pressing an almost tender kiss on the boy's lips. Though it didn't last long. It never did. The boy pulled away and buried his small face into the crook of Sebastian's neck. He breathed in Sebastian's almost sweet smell. He smelled much better then this town did. 

Large hands travelled gently up Ciel's thigh and under his nightshirt. Ciel moaned at the coldness of the hand. It was refreshing. Sebastian took his usual place at Ciel's neck. Kissing and gently nipping at it while his other hand unbuttoned the rest of the other buttons. Ciels placed his hands on Sebastian's broad shoulders while the other male played around with his neck. The younger boy pulled the older males tail coat off as much he could. Sebastian helped by removing it completely. Small hands found themselves tangled once more in black hair. 

Things were escalating quickly as Ciel began unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt. Once unbuttoned Ciel placed his hands inside Sebastian's shirt, feeling his smooth muscley skin against him. Sebastian nipped and licked ceils neck gently as he wrapped an arm around the boy to draw him closer. "Are you going to continue to bore me?" Ciel asked earning a sharp accidental bite from Sebastian on his neck. Ciel gasped sharply, quickly becoming enraged he tightened his hold on Sebastian's hair and pulled the demon off his neck. Sebastian looked firmly at his master before he was slapped harshly across the cheek. "What did I say about leaving marks you stupid demon." The young master hissed. 

"I apologise My Lord. I got too carried away." The butler bowed and slowly removed himself off of the boy. 

"Leave, I want you out of my sight," Ciel stated as he buttoned his shirt back up and laid in bed, pulling the blanket over him to cover his shoulders. 

"Of course." Sebastian bowed before taking his gloves, coat and the candle before slowly slipping out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him. He sighed heavily as he stared at the darkness in front of him. A cunning grin mused its way onto Sebastian's face, darting his tongue out Sebastian licked his lips almost hungrily. 

_How childish_

* * *

 

 


	2. His Alone

* * *

**As daylight dawned the small isolated town, corpses fresh and old could be seen piled high in the streets. Family members wept their tears but no longer recognised the corpses in front of them. Some looked at them in disgust some in fear. The disease had claimed another two lives that night.**

They're all like this, every last one of them." An old crooked man explained to the Blue haired boy. 

Raising a hand to his chin the boy pondered for a minute. "So once they get this disease there's no coming back from it?" He asked earning a nod from the old man. The butler looked about, although there were corpses piling the streets, people walked by them with no care. 

"It seems to bear a similar resemblance to the black death My Lord." The butler stated as he examined the corpse in front of him. Rotting away slowly, maggots filled open wounds the corpse's tongue stuck out of its mouth, pitch black.  

"Impossible! That was almost 500 years ago!" The man stated firmly. The Butler paid him no mind as he looked down at the corpse in front of him. 

"Disease can come back," The butler stated and then looked over at his young lord. "This one is different. Not quite the black death per-say but it has similar traits." He suggested, pointing down to the corpses black tongue. 

"So what is it? Has it come back or not?" The Earl asked, walking over to his Butler carefully, making sure to step over any rotten corpses. 

"It isn't the Black Death exactly. But someone has tried recreating it." The Butler replied, his crimson eyes stared down at the corpse for a moment. Ciel watched his Butler before looking down at the same corpse. A small black spider crawled its way out of the corpse's mouth, sitting there for a few seconds the spider quickly got itself off the corpse and onto the ground where it disappeared from sight. 

"Well then, I guess we're done here." The Earl stated and looked over to the old man. "Has anybody left the town since the outbreak happened?" 

"As far as I am aware of no. This is a small village. Everyone knows everyone. Everyone is accounted for here." The old man croaked out. 

"Good. Keep it that way." The Earl stated before looking up at his Butler. "Come Sebastian, I don't want to stay here any longer then I need to be." With that being said the Butler turned to his master and bowed. 

"I'll prepare the carriage now my Lor-," 

"BASSSSSSSSYYYYYY" A high pitched screech interrupted the demon, Sebastian darted out of the way as a long red haired Reaper whizzed by. 

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked the Reaper in a serious tone.

As the reaper finally settled himself he opened up his book and flicked through pages. "Oh please, why wouldn't I be here? It is my job to collect peoples souls after all." The reaper stated as he continued flicking through to find what he needed. "Ever since this outbreak happened my list has been nothing but full. Tiring if I must say." The reaper stated as he finally closed his book. "Oh but Bassy is here so now we can have some fun together." The reaper swooned, Shaking his hips from side to side seductively. 

Crimson eyes stared at him boredly. "My Lord has already come to a conclusion about what should be done with this town. That's all we came here to do." The Butler stated Bluntly earning a childish pouting face from the reaper. 

"You're no fun." He sulked unhappily. The butler bowed to his master before turning around and heading off to where he needed to be. Ciel wanting nothing to do with the reaper tried turning around to leave but was stopped by the somehow now cheerful male. 

"Oh my," The reaper grinned widely, displaying his long sharp teeth for the young Earl to see. "It looks like you've been attacked by a wild animal." He mocked amusingly. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked down at himself. His clothes were neat as always, no tears or holes. "There seems to be a bite mark on your neck." Gasping, Ciel slapped a hand over the part of his neck where Sebastian had bitten. Blushing furiously the young master was both deeply embarrassed and deeply enraged. 

Returning once more Sebastian brought with him back a carriage. "Come My Lord, its time to go," Sebastian stated, noticing how red his masters cheeks were he looked over at Grell then back at Ciel. Ciel hurried to the carriage and got in without uttering a word. Sebastian looked at Grell one final time before climbing into the carriage too. Grell waved them off with a sharp grin.

"Bye bye bassy." He cooed as he watched the carriage take off. 

* * *

 

As the carriage moved the two sat in silence. Crimson eyes watched his young master carefully, Ciel was looking away, his cheeks still stained red he glanced over at Sebastian. Another moment of silence went by before Ciel stood carefully, he stepped in front of Sebastian so that his butler's knees were now touching his. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and stared up at his master in confusion. Quickly Sebastian's right cheek was met with the back of Ciel's hand. A smack echoed off the inside of the walls of the carriage. "You imbecile, he saw! He saw the bite mark you left." Ciel angrily hissed to his Butler.

Bowing as best he could with the little room he had Sebastian looked down in an apologising way. "I'm sorry My Lord." He said before looking up at the boy. "Would you like me to make it up to you?" He cooed, Ciels eyes widened as another blush dawned his face. 

"Is that all you think about?! You perverted demon!" He stated loudly. Sebastian smirked devilishly as he wrapped his gloved hands around Ciel's tiny wrists and pulled him down, making Ciel fall on top of him.

"I'm simply one _hell of a Butler,_ " Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear calmly. 

Ciel stayed silent as Sebastian turned him so that the Earls back was facing him. As the carriage bounced about so did the young Lord, all while sitting on Sebastian's lap. 

Darting his tongue out swiftly Sebastian leaned forward and licked the shell of Ciel's ear earning a hasty moan from the younger boy. He gently nibbled on the ear knowing it was one of Ciel's sweet spots. The boy arched into Sebastian's touch as light tingles flowed through his body from his ear. Sebastian gave one final lick before pulling away from the boy, his gloved hand gently parting Ciel's legs. 

Sebastian brushed his gloved hand lightly against Ciel's groin area, feeling the hardened member under the fabric of Ciel's pants. Sebastian looked down at the young master with his firm crimson eyes, he could see that just inside the collar, the bite mark he left could be seen. It gave him slight satisfaction seeing the mark. The Blue haired boy made it clear that leaving marks on his body would be faced with consequences. It felt almost pleasant going against his master wishes. Sebastian raised a hand to Ciel's collar and tugged on it gently, he leaned in forward slowly and licked the back of Ciel's neck, sending shivers through the younger boys body.

" _M-Mmm_ ," Ciel hummed out for the demon to hear. Sebastian travelled his hand under Ciel's shirt, caressing the soft skin. The smell of Cie's arousal was intoxicating for the demon. It was like a forbidden fruit which somehow no matter how many times ruined by the nights they spent together maintained its purity. 

"Tell me what you want My Lord," Sebastian whispered into the Earls' ear hotly. 

Ceil turned his head and shot the demon a nasty stubborn glare. Sebastian smiled back at the Earl musingly. "Shut it bastard and hurry up you're beginning to bore me with your nonsense teasing." He snapped sharply to his Butler. 

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian breathed in Ciel's scent one last time before pulling away. Skillfully he took the Earls shirt off, placing it on the floor beside his feet the butler moved to the Earls pants. Unbuckling them with ease, Sebastian pulled the fabric down Ciels wonderfully smooth milky skin, stopping at his ankles. The boy was left bare and vulnerable in front of the demon, his small body shivering slightly from the cold. 

Sebastian pushed Ciel's hips closer to his groin, allowing the Earl to feel just how turned on he was. 

"You're already this hard and we've only just started." The Earl stated as he turned his head to look up at the older male. "How like you."

Sebastian stared at the younger boy for a few seconds before a small grin framed his perfect lips. Sebastian reached down to his own pants and unbuckled them, taking out his growing problem, he tapped the tip gently on Ciel's bareback. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy seeing me like this," Sebastian stated lowly to the Earl. The blue haired boy blushed furiously once more.

Taking his gloves off with his teeth, Sebastian placed them on top of Ciel's shirt. Raising two long fingers, Sebastian held his fingers to Ciel's lips. Slowly Ciel parted his lips, allowing Sebastian to push his fingers into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat. Ciel gagged slightly around Sebastian's fingers but regained his composure once more as he ran his tongue around the digits. Once Sebastian deemed them wet enough he slowly withdrew his fingers. He trailed his wet fingers gently down Ciels back, reaching the bottom, Sebastian turned the young master on his side and pushed him down so that the earl was now laying on his lap, looking up at him. Sebastian slid his hand carefully between the Earls' legs and gently rubbed around his entrance. Slowly he pushed in a single finger drawing a sharp pained breath from the boy. Once his finger was completely in Sebastian paused his actions, waiting for his young lord to become accustomed to the intrusion. Once he felt Ciel relax he slowly began moving his finger in and out of the tight muscle, enjoying all the sounds the earl would try and stop from being heard. Once the muscle around his finger relaxed Sebastian pushed in another one earning a long moan from the boy. 

As Sebastian quickened his pace, Ciel moaned like a dog on heat. Ciel bit into the back of his hand hard, trying to muffle the embarrassing noises but they were no match with Sebastian level of pleasurable skill. As the Earl arched his back off Sebastian's knees his hands clung to the butler's shirt for dear life as his tiny body was withering with pleasure on top of the demon. Slowly Sebastian came to a stop before the boy could orgasm leading to the Earl looking up at him both pleadingly and annoyingly. The butler withdrew his fingers teasingly slow before taking a stand, gently he placed the Earl on his back on the seat. The demon climbed on top of the earl, admiring the breathless boy below. 

He took his cock and alined it with Ciel's slick hole. Crimson eyes looked into dark blue ones for approval. The Earl nodded slightly signalling the butler to continue. And so he did. Gently Sebastian nudged the tip of his cock into Ciel's muscle, enjoying the contractions and squeezes the Earl would give. He continued to go deeper and deeper until he was finally completed in. Normally the butler would wait for the young master to adjust to his size but today it seemed the earl was already keen on continuing as he mewled for more. The butler started a slow pace before it slowly became more and more quicker. 

"Oh God!" Ciel moaned as he threw his head back, his nails now digging deep into Sebastian's shoulders as the demon rocked in and out of him firmly. 

Sebastian huffed and looked down at the Earl snickering, "Am I your God?" 

As those words reached the boy's ears, Ciel gritted his teeth and slapped Sebastian across his cheek, earning a harsh thrust from the Butler. Sebastian licked his pale lips as he gripped onto the boy's tiny waist going in harder every time, he made sure to hit the Earls prostate. Having enough of the same position Sebastian carefully flipped the surprised Earl onto his stomach. Before the Earl could get onto his hands and knees Sebastian placed both hands on Ciel's shoulders, pushing him down into the seat as he fucked him hard. Ciel moaned loudly, his hands scratching at the fabric of the seat as his body rocked up and down with enough force to cause a burn. Sebastian knew the Earl was close as he withered below him uncontrollably. Sebastian fucked Ciel's prostate with enough energy to break the boy in two. 

"Ahhh ah a-hhh," The Earl moaned without restraint as he felt Sebastian slide his big fat cock in and out of his hole continuously. "Ahhh I'm g-gonna Ahhhh a-Ahhh," Ciel stuttered out through harsh thrusts before he threw his head back in pleasure, releasing one last long moan Ciel came hard all over the seat for a good minute before going completely limp. Sebastian continued to thrust into the boy but because of all the spasms, he quickly followed his orgasm after the boy. As the butler filled the Earl with his seed to the brim his pace slowed down considerably. Almost becoming gentle. He came to a stop and slid his cock out of the Earls hole. His heavy pants mixed with the Earls, the scent of sex lingered in the air and probably would for an hour. But he was satisfied. They _both_ were. Ciel finally collected enough energy to sit himself up slowly, his chest still heaving heavily the Earl ran a hand through his blue hair. 

Sebastian buckled his pants once more and proceeded to gather himself together. "You must rest now my lord. By the time you wake we will be back at the manor." The butler stated to the young master, earning a tired look from the boy. 

"I'm dirty though." The boy groaned out. Sebastian moved closer and 'cleaned' the boy off as best he could using his coat. 

"I shall run you a bath when we get back. For now, I advise you to rest." The butler responded as he dressed the boy once more. Ciel shifted closer to the window and curled himself up, he rested his head against the window as he slowly closed his eyes. Sebastian watched as he took a seat opposite the tired boy. Sebastian admired his young master as he slept. Only when his eyes were closed did he look somewhat innocent. It was hard to believe his innocence was taken long before Sebastian even arrived. The demon snickered quietly to himself. 

He was _his_ and _his_ alone.  

 _Body_ and _soul_

And he'd be sure to _devour_ both completely

* * *

 

 


End file.
